


Burgess High

by UhmNo



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: High School AU, M/M, no powers au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23511733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UhmNo/pseuds/UhmNo
Summary: Peter Parker, aka. gay disaster, is moved to an all boys school. Well, at least he won't be lonely.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Harley Keener
Kudos: 21





	1. PLOT | SPOILERS! DO NOT READ

**Author's Note:**

> Come to the Parkner server! https://discord.gg/wZE5He

DO NOT READ UNTIL THE STORY IS FINISHED! SPOILERS! 

SPOILERS! THIS IS THE WHOLE PLOT OF THE BOOK. DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T FINISHED THE BOOK. THIS IS ONLY FOR MY REFRENCE.

Peter's parents find out that he is gay and they kick him out and send him to an all boys school. The all boys school is the school with the town name from rotg, and he meets Ned, Flash, And the avengers. MJ is there too cause the school is one of the smartest in the area, and the cheapest. MJ badassed her way in and holds a podium with her at the top. Flash instantly develops a rivalry with Peter. Flash does care about Peter though. Harley comes in to the story and when they bump into each other in the hallway, the bump head on and they both fell. They both look at each other and apologise at the same time, and Harley gets up first and holds his hand out for Peter to get up but when Peter gets up their faces are really close together and they nearly kiss but the bell rang and then someone bumped into them again. They become friends and connect with each other. Harley's friends (Tony, and the rest of the avengers [including Natasha and Wanda because they up there with MJ on the podium]) and Peter's friends (Ned, Flash [flash is peters rival but he still cares] and MJ) had set them up. They figure out their soulmarks filled with colour, and they also figure out that they're each other's soulmate. They start dating. Exams start coming up, Flash gets in the way of things, boys from another country come to the school (Will and Horace), Harley and Peter accuse each other of cheating, they start fighting, and then in the heat of the moment Peter presses their lips together and they both have their first kiss and then everything settles down.

Spoilers are done c:


	2. PROLOGUE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone's getting found out...

Peter Parker sat on his bed and cried. He cried, and cried, and cried. He never usually fought this much with his parents. But he remembered something. A glimmer of hope. His aunt and uncle.

He was always ecstatic when his aunt and uncle came over, because they gave him hope, gave him hope that one day his parents would stop arguing, fighting, and start being caring towards him aain. He would calm his parents down. Talk about a perfect family. Remind them all what they could be. And it lasts, it does, but then things start getting rough and they start arguing and fighting and forgetting about Peter and then the cycle begins all over again. 

His parents have always been better off than Ben and May money-wise, which is the main reason why they chose to have Peter. But there was a problem. Peter's parents weren't normally so riled up so easily, and they seemed to be increasingly irked at him. 

It was destined to all build up to one big fight, but when Peter found out the main reason for the fight, he nearly screamed.

His parents found out. 

He's gay.

Did he forget to mention his parents were extremely homophobic?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://discord.gg/frGQcA8
> 
> I'm gonna start putting this in each end note thingy so join.


	3. Greetings, cutie.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter's making some friends!

Peter walked into his new school. It was an all-boys school. He walked in and received weird looks. He oozed this... aura. There was this... air around him. Most friend groups were very accepting, but no one sought out Peter. He didn't exactly look like the kind of person you would like to make friends with. The group he most likely fit in with was the outcasts of the school, which was ironic, because, ya know, outcasts are the group who don't fit in. 

The day crawled by slowly, with no words said unless necessary. He sat on his own table at lunch, still showing a clear discomfort and monachopsis about being there. Until the popular guys showed up. They sauntered towards a small table with only two people on it. 

"Move." The seemingly youngest, yet most boisterous of the group. Seemed overly commanding to everyone else in the cafeteria. But no one saw the new person move.

Peter interjected with clear malice and a low voice. "Don't think they appreciate that. Ask nicely maybe?" He flinched.

He turned around to tell the unknown threatener to fuck off, but his mouth froze shut when he saw him. The new kid was looming over him, even though he was significantly shorter. Black hoodie, everything about him screaming 'dark'. But his eyes. His eyes held a dangerous, malicious glare, and he stumbled back, grabbed one of his friends, and tried in vain to regain his posture. He knew better than to threaten this kid back, so could only walk back to a different table with the rest of his possy.

Peter turned back to his table, but one of the two people called for him. "Wait! I... uh... wanna come sit with us?"

A collective gasp was heard all around the cafeteria, but Peter visibly brightened. Peter flashed a small of gratitude and sat down across from the boy. "Soo... what's your name?"

"Peter. Parker. Yours?"

"The name's Leeds. Ned Leeds." A few awkward seconds passed between them. Peter had understood the reference and tries to hold himself back, but still lets out a laugh. Soon enough, Ned and Peter were laughing, almost maniacally. When, finally, the laughter died down, Ned couldn't help but thank his new acquaintance. "Thanks back there by the way. Flash normally has to stop it, and then he bullies us because we're not standing up for ourselves. Honestly, why even stop the bullying if you're just gonna continue it? He does care though. Deep down."

"But if he cares, then why doesn't he sit here? With you?"

The girl on the other side of the table finally looked up from her book and spoke up. "I told him not to." The confusion evident on Peter's face. "How else are we gonna get the inside scoop? The guy's basically a wall plant."

Ned spoke up. "That's MJ. Ow! Sorry, Michelle. Only her friends call her MJ. She just likes knowing everything. And she's scary. Not even the teachers are brave enough to get mad at her. And she's like, one of the only girls at this school."

"Can I introduce myself for once?"

"ohmygodmjiamsosorrypleasedontkillmehavemercy-"

"God, you're such a drama queen, Ned."

"What can I say, it's one of my many talents." 

"Geez, you're such a loser."

"..."

"What?"

"Did you really just say 'geez'?"

"Oh my god, shut up."

Peter obverved in amusement, completely content in listening to those two bicker amongst each other. But Ned's attention shifted over to him.

"So, why did you come here in the middle of the school year at the most stressful time of the year?"

Peter froze. It all hit him again. The fight. The screaming. The deafening sound of a smack. Then silence. 

Ned's voice brings him back.

"Hey, you okay? You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

Peter smiled at him. He's glad he made at least one friend. Maybe Michelle, and this Flash guy, but one established friend.

The rest of the day went quickly, all of his remaining classes having Ned in them. When the bell rang, he temporarily felt the tension release in him but remembered the situation at his home.

Despite that, he ran out of the classroom, wanting to talk to Ned freely out of the classroom, when he gets knocked over, except, he feels a jolt of energy and feelings and pure _joy_. He knew. He just knew, that his soul bond had been activated, the rare type of soulmate finder that he was born with, but when he looked up, it wasn't who he expected.

_Anyone but him._

**Author's Note:**

> This will have very slow updates, but I am active on the parkner server. And quarantine is telling me to write or go insane and i dont wanna go insane


End file.
